Safe and Sound
by Dwiddle
Summary: AU Kurt and his mother just moved into a new town, hoping to have a better life. Little do they know things will change for them. Goes along with 'Memories', need to read that to really understand this.
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt's mom's view**

"Mom, are we almost there?" That's the question all parents hate. Even me. Because once a kid asks how far they are from their destination, they won't stop asking.

"We'll be there soon don't worry." Luckily for me my son listened to me. He didn't talk anymore. I sighed. Ever since my husband died eight years ago he's become more secluded, silent. He never had friends to begin with since we always had to move, so he only had me. But, maybe that will all change. I've finally found a place for us to live and settle down at. He could make friends, have fun, and be a normal child for once. This town was small, quiet. It seemed nice. Maybe Kurt could have a nice life here and not worry about what people think of me.

I quickly glanced over to Kurt to see him glancing out the window with silent confirmation. I always forgot he was more obedient and quiet than other children his age. I'm grateful for that, but sometimes I wish he would just act like a kid for once. I want him to lie to me, to not be as clingy, and to go out and have fun.

After a while we got to our house. It wasn't much. A small one story house big enough for just the two of us. I never plan on getting married again. I can never forget Burt. I parked the car and looked over at Kurt, seeing him bounce up and down in his seat anxiously.

"You can get out and look around if you want."

"No, I can wait with you mom." I sighed. I wish he would become more independent at times. I slowly got out of the car, Kurt in tow. I looked around the outside of the house, seeing to many other houses on this street. Then I went inside the house with Kurt clutching my skirt for dear life. The front door lead to the living from, and to the left was an empty space, allowing anything to be in there. Going through the empty room was a room with an oven, most likely the kitchen. I turned around to see Kurt looking wildly around the rooms.

"Is this where we're living now?" I patted his head.

"Yes son. And it's going to be a good life." He smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but to not smile back. He might have had my bright blue eyes, but his father's smile was clearly on his face.

"Can I go look around?" He let go of my skirt and I pushed him forward.

"Go on, it is your home too." I watched him scamper off quickly. He was adorable in my eyes. Hopefully his peers will think so too.

Our house looked and felt home like now. While Kurt was at school I started fixing up the place. It looked like a normal house and not an empty area. Now I just had to wait for Kurt to come home from his first day of sixth grade. Like someone up above heard me, the front door opened and closed, signaling Kurt coming home.

"Honey, can you come in here?" I long silence came before I actually heard his feet coming towards me. Once he came in the doorway I could tell something was off with him. His face wasn't as bright as it always was, even when he was shy.

"Kurt, sweetie, what's wrong." He came over a wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my shoulder. I patted his back, wanting to know what's wrong with my baby.

"Kurt?" He sniffed and looked up.

"Mom, is there something wrong with me?" I looked at him horrified. How could my baby, my perfect baby, think something is wrong with himself?

"What do you mean?"

"No one's talking to me. No matter what I do. Did I do something wrong?" I didn't understand. Why did kids ignore him? I couldn't go to that school in a rage right now, I had to comfort my child.

"No Kurt, there is nothing wrong with you at all. I don't care what those kids say, or don't say, to you. You're perfect in my eyes." He sniffed again and burred his head deeper into my shoulder. I hugged him as tight as I could, wanting to shield all the cruelties of the world away.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's View**

I don't understand. I try to make friends and be friendly but no one seems to care. My mommy always told me to be nice, and that nice people were treated nicely. And she never lies to me. So why was being nice making me be avoided? Was this a backwards town or something?

My first day of school was horrible. Everyone that I approached didn't even bat an eyelash at me. They kept doing what they were doing before, like I wasn't even there. I'm not invisible. I'm not a ghost.

It's been two weeks since I've started. I hate it here. My mom for the first time in my life lied to me. She said I'd love our new life here, I'd be happy here. I'm not. How could I be happy when the only person who will acknowledge my existence is my own mom?

Well, not everything sucks. I'm able to keep up with schoolwork and work in peace since no one bothers me. I don't have to worry about bad influences either. So that's good. Right now we're reading Romeo and Juliet. I don't see why all the kids complain about this book, I find it beautiful. And if they just listen and pay attention they could understand the language. It's not that hard.

In the middle of writing my essay on if their love was really love or not my pencil snapped. I sighed, knowing now I would have to disrupt the quiet in the room just to get up and sharpen it. I slid my chair backwards to get up and it scraped across the floor. I winced as a few heads turned to see me getting up. I ignored them and started walking to the front. Besides what was I worried about? No one would care what I did.

Halfway up the aisle though, I tripped. I was never the most graceful person, but I never tripped over my own two feet. I saw the floor coming at me fast, and then it was black. All I could hear was a faint singing in the back of my head.

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

I opened my eyes to see that my cheek becoming good friends with the floor. I quickly got up and dusted of my pants. I hated dirt. Once my pants looked presentable again I kept walking to the front of the room to sharpen my pencil. Once I finished I turned around to see everyone staring at me like I grew a second head. Instead to dwelling on the fact they gave me some sort of reaction to my presence, I went back to my desk and continued working.

My nose hurts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt's mom**

I don't understand this. No matter how hard I try to get a job anywhere, they all deny me. I don't see why. The people here were ridiculous. None of the adults talk to me. Even when they do it's short and cold. And I just know whenever they don't think I'm paying attention they glare in my direction and make those snide comments like 'She's a strange one' and what not. Looks like I wasn't correct when I said this would be a nice place. For me and my son.

Every day so far I've asked Kurt if he's made friends. And every day he solemnly shakes his head. It breaks my heart to know children are so cruel that they would ignore the new kid.

Then one day he came home smelling like garbage.

I was making some dinner for us whenever he came through the back door smelling disgusting. I turned to look at him and his face showed he didn't have a good day.

"Kurt, what happened?" He looked up at me then back down, refusing to meet my eye.

"Nothing mom."

"Obviously it's not nothing if you're coming in here smelling like you were living in the dump and looking like you're about to cry." He flinched and I didn't miss that.

"Some boys thought it would be funny to throw me in the dumpsters." My eyes widened. "Don't worry it was a silly joke."

"A joke? _A joke_? You come in here looking like you're going to cry any second. If it was a joke you would be laughing. I don't see a smile on your face." He continued to look down, ashamed. Why would anyone throw a kid in the dumpster? It was barbaric.

"Don't worry mom. It's under control." At this he got up and went upstairs to his room. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, but I'll let him handle it. He's a smart kid; he should know what to do. Right now I need to calm myself down. I stopped cooking and left to go meditate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt's view**

I used to think that school was bad. Now, though, it was horrible, like hell on Earth. Every day the same four kids had to find some way to hurt me or make me cry. But I couldn't show weakness, I couldn't cry. I had to make it so it looked like it didn't bother me. It easy to do that when you've been doing it to your own mother ever since your father dies.

Instead, I go home and cry.

Sometimes I'm able to get into my room before my mom gets me, sometimes I have to tell her everything. But she can never come up to school. She just cant.

"_Kurt what happened today?"_

"_It's nothing mom. They just threw some drinks in my face. It's not a big deal. I have it under control."_

"_No, this is getting too far out of hand!"_

"_Mom! If you go down to the school it will just make things worse! The kids will think I'm weak, they'll make fun of me more. It won't help. It's under control!"_

"_Fine, but if it happens one more time I will do something."_

That's the conversation we have almost every day now when I get home. She hasn't come up to the school yet, and there is only two weeks left of school, so I'm glad. Well, as glad as I can get with all this happening. And everything they do can always be fixed with a good cry in my room. I can handle it.

I think Mrs. Corcoran is actually starting to like me. At the beginning of the year she was cold towards me like everyone else. But once she saw my work in the class she actually started warming up to me. It seemed like I was the only kid in her class that actually cares about their education.

I just got out of her room and started leaving to go home, hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder. I always took the back way home so nothing could happen.

But this time I knew something was going to happen.

I saw Finn, Dave, Puck, and Sam coming to the same spot I was at. Before I could go anywhere to leave, they all advanced upon me. They surrounded me, leaving my back to the stone steps. I could run, but the better part of me was taken over by fear. I couldn't move.

"Well, look whose here," Dave said. I tried to keep a blank face on, but it was getting harder and harder every second. The fear was creeping in, and I didn't want them to see it. I clenched my messenger bag tightly, draining all my fear into that.

"Why don't you ever show us any emotions?" I don't want them to know I'm scared. "We know this has got to scare you." This does scare me. You all scare me. I still didn't want to say anything. They never talked to me. I won't talk to them.

"Seriously dude," I looked over to see Finn now talking to me. "Why don't you ever give us any reaction?" I couldn't say anything. From fear I don't know. I tried to stay indifferent, to not show emotion, but I stared to frown. I glanced over to Dave and he caught my change in facial expression.

"You have the nerve to glare? At _me_?" I took a step back, about to cry. They never confronted me like this. "Is there something wrong with you in the head?" Nothing is wrong with me in the head. But you guys are what's wrong with me in general. Then I felt Dave shoving me hard into Sam. Then Sam shoved me. They all took turns shoving me into each other. It was always back to hands to back to hands.

Then after an eternity of shoving me into each other, Dave shoved me, harder than the other times. I waited for me to hit someone else, but it never happened. My eyes widened, knowing that originally I had my back to the stairs, and that's who I'm going to be meeting now. I looking in fear at the boys, hoping one of them would grab me before I fell. But no one did. Instead my head hit the stairs and then nothing.

"What the devil is going on here!" Who was that? I couldn't tell. But every time the voice talked it got louder and louder. I opened my eyes and saw grass and sidewalk. Then I remembered what happened. How was I still alive? How come I couldn't feel any pain? Shouldn't I feel something? But I didn't.

Instead, I got up, shaking my head trying to clear all my thoughts. When I did get up, I did notice my neck hurt, so I cracked it. I turned around and saw Puck staring at me. Instead of really caring, I grabbed my bag again and walked back up the stairs. I don't know why im going back up, since I have to go down the stairs anyways to go home.

Once I got to the top of the stairs, everyone was looking at me. Odd. I looked from them to see Miss Sylvester coming towards us. She stopped in front of the group.

"Well? Are you going to make me repeat myself! What the devil is going on here?" I glanced from her to look at the others, but they weren't saying anything. So I spoke up.

"Nothing ma'am", I said. She looked at me and glared. She probably didn't believe me, since she has caught them torturing me at one point or another. She actually stuck up for me once. That was a miracle. But why did I lie for them? Well, it would be better for my health if I lied. Tattle tales always got beaten, and they already threw me down a flight of stairs, accident or no accident. So staying quiet will go better with them. Then, without another word, she left. When she left I turned around going down the steps again to leave. I hopped this wouldn't happen again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurt's mom**

I could tell something was wrong before Kurt even came home. I don't' know how, I don't know why, but I knew something was wrong with him. And when he walked through the door I saw my suspicions were right. Right when he came in he ran to me and hugged my waist.

"Kurt what happened?" He buried himself deeper into my dress and mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "Kurt, you need to speak up." He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I fell," I looked at him sternly, wanting the truth. "Okay, I was pushed down some stairs." I fumed. Who would have the audacity to push my Kurt down stairs to harm him?

"What? That's it, I'm going down to that damn school and complain no matter what you say. This is getting worse." I stood up from my seat and headed towards the door. Before I could open it, Kurt grabbed my arm.

"Mom, no!" I yanked my arm out of his grasp and turned to him.

"Yes, Kurt! You could have died! I'm not letting this go on any longer." I looked at him, seeing tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please, don't. There's only two weeks left of school now. Trying to do anything is pointless. And they could do worse since I've told. Please mom… please just leave it be." I sighed, knowing what I thought before we even got here.

_I wish he would be more independent._

Now he was trying whenever I wanted him to need me.

"Fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurt's view**

Finally. School was over. I wouldn't have to deal with anything now. Every day I waited them to come back and finish what they started. I'm so relieved that they never did. Once the final bell rang I ran out of Mrs. Corcoran's room and outside. Holding my messenger bag close to me I started walking home.

"Yo!" I immediately stiffened, but I didn't stop. I thought I was safe too soon. They were going to finish what they started. They just wanted it to be their first accomplishment of summer vacation.

"Hey! Kurt, hey wait up!" I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I stopped. I was caught. There was no running. I gave up. I glanced up to see it was Puck, and only Puck. I thought that it would be Dave who came to get me. I guess he didn't feel like it. Once the silence got to unbearable I decided to speak.

"Yes Puck?" He kept looking at me like he was in deep thought, and he wouldn't let go of my shoulder. I was getting more freaked out every second. I really should run now.

"Sorry."

Wait, what? "Excuse me?"

"Dude, I'm sorry I acted like a douche all year. I know it was wrong but I still did it." I looked at him, baffled. Why was he apologizing? Was this a sick joke on me? Well, I guess I could humor him.

"It's okay." When I said it, it was his turn to stare at me incredulously.

"How can you forgive me? I was a complete ass and… And…" I sighed. Puck looked visibly distressed. I guess he really did mean it. But why now? Why at the very end of the year?

"You apologized. That's all I could hope for." Puck looked confused. I guess it would be weird for the victim to forgive the harasser. But what else could I really do? He was a lot bigger than me, so if I yelled at him I could be dead in a heartbeat.

"But, I have to make it up to you man!"

"But Puck, it's fine. I don't mind." I don't know why I'm not yelling still. Shouldn't I be?

"No dude, that's seriously NOT okay." I flinched as his voice rose, and I think he noticed it, since he started to look as though he was calming himself. I'm still debating on if I should just leave now. He already apologized, so what else could he need to talk to me about? All o f a sudden his face lit up and I gulped, not knowing what was going through his Mohawk head.

"Hey Kurt. I know how to make it up to you." Make it up to me? What was he going on about? "Me and the other guys all hang out as a group. In a clubhouse in a hidden part of the woods. Maybe you would want to hang out with us. Be a part of the group." Speechless. I was speechless. He actually wanted to invite me to hang out with them? Sure, they did torture me all year, but I could have a chance to actually make friends. "I mean, we were rude to you all year and we kind of tortured you too." I glared at him. Obviously they tortured me, but not kind of. They did. He smiled sheepishly at me. "Okay, we really tortured you. But honest to God, I know what we did was a huge mistake and I'm so, so sorry. Please, did you want to hang out with us?"

I didn't know what to say. Should I accept the offer? It might be my only chance, and when I look into his face, I automatically know that he's being genuinely honest with me. Before I answered though, I looked behind him and my eyes widened. Just behind us a few houses down was an old lady, watching us. I heard some rumors that no one was allowed to talk to me. Will Puck get in trouble if he was caught talking to me? I looked back to him and rushed out my next sentence.

"Sure. As long as it's okay with your friends, I'd love to come. Just meet me at the steps tomorrow." I saw him smile for a split second and then I turned around and ran. Oh, I forgot to tell him when to meet up. I guess I could just go and wait for a while. But I'm actually making friends!

Would my mom be happy now?


End file.
